yourstudent_geminifandomcom-20200216-history
Jewel Changi Airport
Jewel Changi Airport (Jewel) is a mixed-use development at Changi Airport in Singapore, scheduled to open in 2019. It will include gardens and attractions, a hotel, aviation facilities and 300 retail and dining facilities. The complex covers a total gross floor area of 134,000 square metres (sqm), spanning 10 storeys – five storeys above-ground and five basement storeys. Attractions will include the Rain Vortex, the world’s largest indoor waterfall; the Forest Valley, an indoor garden spanning five storeys; and Canopy Park at the topmost level, featuring gardens and leisure facilities. Conception The complex was built with a strategic intent to improve the competitive position of Changi Airport as against rivals such as Kuala Lumpur International Airport and Bangkok’s Suvarnabhumi International Airport. Jewel was first mentioned by Prime Minister Lee Hsien Loong in his National Day Rally speech in 2013. He announced the plan to build Jewel as part of Changi Airport’s long-term plans to double its current capacity and “create many more opportunities for Singapore”. Built over the former open-air car park in front of Changi Airport Terminal 1, the completion of Jewel in 2019 will see the expansion of Terminal 1’s arrival hall and baggage claim areas by 70%. Terminal 1’s handling capacity will also increase from 21 to 24 million passengers a year. Tenants They will include the Pokemon Centre Singapore - the only permanent retail store for the popular game franchise outside Japan - which will offer merchandise such as games and toys unique to Jewel. The move follows the "positive outcome" from a Pokemon event held at Changi Airport in 2016, which helped to promote the brand across the region, according to The Pokemon Company corporate officer Susumu Fukunaga. Ms Tan also confirmed the opening of American restaurant Shake Shack's first Singapore outlet at Jewel, as well as that of fast-food chain A&W's first Singapore outlet since it closed down here in 2003. "Our food menu will be the first of its kind in Asia; it will combine the best-selling items from our A&W restaurants around the world, epitomising Jewel's location as an international hub," said Mr Kelvin Tan, marketing and communication director for A Great American Brand International, A&W's parent company. Its cream cheese burger from Japan and golden aroma chicken from Indonesia will be among dishes on the menu. Other food and beverage retailers making their Singapore debut will be Chongqing restaurants Xiao Bin Lou and You's Kitchen, Swiss chocolatier Laderach and Norwegian seafood restaurant Pink Fish. Sportswear giant Nike will also have a 1,000 sq m store at Jewel, its largest outlet in South-east Asia. With the aim of showcasing local brands to an international audience, about 45 per cent of the retailers will be from Singapore, according to Jewel's chief executive Hung Jean. Tiger Beer will introduce its first concept store, The Tiger Street Lab, offering unique seasonal brews as well as merchandise and street food. Chef Violet Oon will have a 350 sq m restaurant, her largest to date, offering local delicacies such as dry laksa, beef rendang and satay. Local restaurant chain Collin's will also have its first halal eatery, El Fuego by Collin's, which will be run by chef Koh Han Jie, the first Singaporean to win the Young Talent Escoffier Asia competition. Rubi Shoes has already opened one at Jewel Changi Airport on 11 April 2019, boasting growth. There will also be a new cinema - Shaw Theatres, which will open on 17 April 2019. In addition, KOI The has also a signature bar, where the Taiwanese bubble tea chain is also having an open-concept sit-down space and have a special brewing counter filled with apparatus to concoct beverages made with high mountain tea leaves that are served with pastries. MUJI also has the experimental item boasting with the Japanese coffee, that attracts the concept from Japanese coffee. Other tenants that will be opening is Zara, Uniqlo, FairPrice Finest, Naiise Fanatic, Foot Locker, and given that it is Jewel Changi Airport, we will see a larger range at the food hall. The 2nd Apple store will be opening one at Jewel Changi Airport as well, together with the Five Spice, a food court by Food Junction replacing Eastpoint Mall. London casual eatery Burger and Lobster will be opening one at Jewel Changi Airport. Fashion shops such as PrettyFIT, Pazzion, Pedro, Pandora, Onitsuka Tiger, Superga, Obermain, Nike, Mark Nason Los Angeles x Skechers, Kate Spade, Bata, Charles & Keith, Denizen, G2000, Mango, Massimo Dutti, Urban Revivo and Zara will be opening one at Jewel Changi Airport. On 15 April 2019, Angeline Wong had went with Bernard Teo and Edwyn Koh to Jewel Changi Airport, after Jovita had went, with black high heels. Design and development Jewel’s glass-and-steel façade is designed by a consortium of architects, led by Moshe Safdie , who also designed Singapore’s Marina Bay Sands, National Gallery of Canada and Crystal Bridges Museum of American Art in Bentonville, Arkansas. The landscape architect is Peter Walker & PartnersPeter Walker & Partners, who collaborated with Safdie on Marina Bay Sands, and also designed National 9-11 Memorial, Barangaroo Park, among others. Jewel is developed by Jewel Changi Airport Trustee Pte Ltd, a joint venture between Changi Airport Group (CAG), manager of Singapore Changi Airport, and CapitaLand, through its wholly owned shopping mall business, CapitaLand Mall Asia. It has been announced that the construction of Jewel will cost S$1.7 billion. Jewel is designed to combine a marketplace and an urban park. “The component of the traditional mall is combined with the experience of nature, culture, education and recreation, aiming to provide an uplifting experience. By drawing both visitors and local residents alike, we aim to create a place where the people of Singapore interact with the people of the world,” said Moshe Safdie, the lead architect. The glass panels of the dome are framed in steel which rests on a complex latticework, evoking the appearance of traditional glass conservatories. At night, the glowing dome will be visible from all surrounding areas. Key attractions Forest Valley Forest Valley, five storeys tall, will house 3,000 trees and one of Singapore’s largest indoor collections of plants. Rain Vortex The centrally located Rain Vortex will be the world’s largest indoor waterfall, standing at 40 metres high. At night, the Rain Vortex will become a stage for a light-and-sound show curated by water feature design firm WET Design. Canopy Park At the topmost level of Jewel, the 14,000 sq m Canopy Park will house recreation and leisure attractions. . About half of the total landscaping will be hosted at Canopy Park, including two gardens: Topiary Walk and Petal Garden. The Topiary Walk will feature animal-shaped topiaries at every corner, while the Petal Garden will have seasonal floral displays. The Canopy Plaza, where the food and beverage outlets will be located, will also have an events space big enough for 1,000 people. Sky Nets The Sky Nets provide children's play facilities, including a Bouncing Net and a Walking Net. The Bouncing Net will be 250 metres long, suspended 8 metres above ground at its highest point. A separate 50-metre long Walking Net will enable visitors to look down 25 metres to Jewel’s Level 1. The Sky Nets are the work of designers Thomas Ferwagner from Germany and Cedric Chavaud from France. Canopy Mazes Canopy Mazes are designed by Adrian Fisher, founder and chairman of Adrian Fisher Design, who has created over 600 mazes globally. They comprise two mazes, situated at the eastern end of the Jewel complex: Hedge Maze and Mirror Maze. The Hedge Maze will be Singapore’s largest with hedge walls standing at 1.8m high. This maze features gates that can be pushed within that will change the path of the maze. It ends at an elevated watch tower that offers a bird's-eye view of the entire maze. The Mirror Maze will be located under the dome with plants branching across the top of the maze. Discovery Slides Designed to be both an art sculpture and a play piece, the Discover Slides feature four integrated slides: two tube slides and two sliding surfaces. The entire structure will sit at an incline, 3m high on one end, and close to 7m on the other, and will enable visitors to view the Forest Valley and the Rain Vortex. The Discovery Slides are designed by Carve in the Netherlands and built by Playpoint in Singapore. Canopy Bridge The Canopy Bridge is suspended 23 metres above ground and will offer a view of the Rain Vortex. At 50 metres long, the Canopy Bridge will also have glass panel flooring in the centre section that offers a view through to level 1 of Jewel. Foggy Bowls Designed by The Exploratorium, in San Francisco, the key feature of this attraction is four concave bowls with depths of between 30cm and 65cm, for young children to jump in while mist is released to create an illusion of playing among clouds. Key Facilities YOTEL''AIR'' Changi Airport A 130-room hotel will be based within Jewel and will be operated by international hotel brand, YOTEL. Aviation Facilities The complex will also house an ‘integrated multi-modal transport lounge’ which integrates ticketing, boarding pass collection and baggage transfer service within one location. Early check-in facilities will also allow passengers to check-in and drop off luggage ahead of regular check-in times. There will be dedicated facilities for fly-cruise and fly-coach passengers. Access Jewel is directly connected to Terminal 1 and can be accessed from both Terminal 2 and 3 via air-conditioned pedestrian bridges. Awards Jewel Changi Airport was accorded the 2016 International Architecture Award by The Chicago Athenaeum, an international museum of architecture and design. References Category:Airport terminals Jewel Category:Buildings and structures under construction in Singapore Category:2018 establishments in Singapore